hip_with_todayfandomcom-20200213-history
Clan
Clan: A Tyler Redick Story, often shortened to just Clan, is Tyler Redick's most critically acclaimed machinima. It features the adventures of Redick in the game Diablo as he joins a clan that eventually turns into a love triangle and an all out war between clans. Plot The film starts off with a disclaimer explaining that the events took place in Diablo and were re-enacted in San Andreas. When Tyler first started Diablo, he was killed by Clan members. In order to protect himself, he joined a clan based off his favorite video game, Final Fantasy 7. The leader of the FFVII Clan, Cloud, allowed Tyler to join due his knowledge of the game. Tyler quickly fell for Cloud's girlfriend Tifa (real name Allie) and she for him. They had a small relationship that was kept a secret, but when Cloud found out, he tricked Tyler into handing over his account. When Allie tried to get cloud to bring Tyler back, Cloud banned her. Upon realizing Allie was gone with no way of ever talking to her again, Tyler learned how to hack Diablo and he went on a killing spree of every member of the FFVII Clan. When it comes time for him to battle Cloud, Tyler puts up a good fight, but ultimately loses. Tyler then makes a deal with Cloud - Cloud will return Tyler's account to him as long as he does not mess with the FFVII Clan anymore. Tyler accepts and the film ends. Reception The film is considered to be the best machinima Redick as made story wise. Many praised the creativeness of telling a story from a different game in San Andreas. Others loved the plot and claimed that it was so flawless that there was no way it wasn't based on a true story. Even members of the FFVII Clan saw the movie, including Cloud who said "I must admit, I was impressed." Alex of the FFVII and SoD Clan said "I was impressed with how he told the story, but still wish he didn't because it's the past." Some criticized the film, refusing to think it could have happened. Redick has admitted that some of the action was exaggerated for dramatic purposes and said "if I made the film EXACTLY how it happened, you'd be watching me type on a computer for 2 hours. It was all in an online game and text-based chat rooms, so some dramatization was needed." Cancelled Sequels Two sequels were planned as Redick commented that after he promised not to get involved with the FFVII Clan, he eventually did again. The sequels were going to follow this story, but were never made. Remake Redick commented that he is seriously considering a remake of Clan and making the sequels he promised, "it's just a matter of getting a script together that I can safely say bests the old script. Believe me, I want to tell the rest of the story - it gets pretty intense." On August 7, 2014 Redick confirmed via his Twitter that he is in fact working on a Clan remake. During a live event in August of 2015, Redick said that he does not want to remake Clan in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas as he feels the game's low quality will diminish the story. He expressed interest in making the remake a live-action film, but does know what format the remake will be in for sure. The original ''Clan ''was deleted from YouTube due to Redick believing it was low quality, lowered his prestige as a director, and to make room for the remake. Trivia * When the film was first released, before the FFVII Clan watched it, they requested it be removed from YouTube. When this request was denied, they watched and it actually enjoyed it. * After the film was released, Redick and Alex of the FFVII and SoD Clans became friends. Redick even made peace with Cloud. * Redick still wonders what happened to Allie and still occasionally thinks about her. Category:TR Films Category:GTA SA Machinima Category:Clan Category:Movies Category:Old Machinima Universe